Redemption
| next = }}"Redemption" is the fourth episode of the second season. It is the twelfth episode of the series overall. It was first broadcast on September 7, 2012 and drew 0.39 million viewers.Kondolojy, Amanda (September 10, 2012). Friday Cable Ratings: WWE on Top + 'Bering Sea Gold: Under The Ice', 'Daily Show', 'American Pickers', 'Hardcore History', 'Yukon Men' & More. TV by the Numbers. It was written by Julie Hebert and directed by Phil Abraham. Mayor Tom Kane continues his pursuit of the Lennox Gardens Housing Project redevelopment, dispatching Mona Fredericks to reassure residents in person. She uncovers a scheme to intimidate residents into joining a class action lawsuit to hold up the program, conducted by Alderman Ross's Ward Boss Kenya Taylor. Kane makes a public appearance in the project to promise that his past mistakes in the riots of the 1990s will be corrected. A suspect is arrested in Meredith's shooting but Kane is doubtful that he is the true culprit. He leaks the mans name to Kitty O'Neill, who passes it on to Sam Miller as expected. Kitty negotiates debate terms with Maggie Zajac on behalf of the Walsh campaign. She accepts Maggie's demands after she reveals that she knows about Kitty's affair with Ben. Meredith returns home from the hospital and is dubious of Tom's attempts to reconcile with his family, telling him that it is an unwanted side effect of his illness. Emma steals her mothers pain medication to get high. Tom uses concealed cameras to spy on Mona and his hallucinations begin to reflect his sexual attraction to her. Plot Mayor Tom Kane watches the interrogation of Chad Langley. Langley is suspected of shooting Tom's wife Meredith by mistake in an attempt to assassinate Tom. State's Attorney Jeff Doyle tells him that Langley is a Vietnam veteran with sniper training. Langley babbles about his hatred for Tom and Doyle assures Tom that he will fight any attempt for an insanity plea. Tom suggests they announce the arrest in a joint press conference. Doyle declines, saying that they must put the investigation first and keep Langley's arrest secret. Tom ignores Doyle's wishes and takes his security detail out for a public run around a lake. Ian Todd ensures that the press are aware that the Mayor is no longer limiting his exposure for security reasons and they attend in droves to question Tom. Tom revels in turning the attention into political capital, announcing the arrest of the shooter and playing to the outpouring of sympathy from his constituents. He is careful not to name Langley. Jackie Shope attends the Mayor's impromptu press conference and pitches the story at the next Chicago Sentinel budget line meeting. Editor Sam Miller shoots it down because it has been fed to the paper. Jackie argues that all the other publications will be covering it and Sam warns her not to pitch a story a second time after he has rejected it. Sam heads out of the office to meet Detective DiNovo at Kavanaugh's bar. He recognizes Ryan Kavanaugh behind the bar from the introduction he gave for Mayor Kane at the O'Hare redevelopment. Sam questions DiNovo about his role as the lead investigator into the death of Kane's chief of staff Ezra Stone. DiNovo is vague but sticks to the established story that it is thought to be a home invasion gone wrong. Meredith has returned home but is still suffering from the injuries she sustained. Emma Kane sneaks into her room under the guise of delivering breakfast and steals some of her pain killers. Meredith is superficially polite when she finds Emma in her room. She tells her daughter that Tom is insistent on them having a family dinner. Later, Meredith slips and falls getting out of the shower. She calls for help and Emma hovers at the threshold of the bathroom. Meredith angrily shouts that she doesn't need anyone and Emma finally steps inside to aide her. Darius Morrison returns to his new apartment in the Lennox Gardens Housing Project to find that Trey Rogers has installed a trio of naked women in his front room. They are cutting Trey's narcotics with other substances to increase his profits. Trey tells Darius that he is now in charge of the operation because Trey needs to insulate himself from the drug dealing as he moves into politics. Darius is reluctant and Trey reminds him that he owes him for giving him the apartment. Later, Darius calls Emma to tell her that he is hiding in the Projects. She warns him that her father does not tolerate loose ends but he is convinced the authorities will not come looking for him in Lennox Gardens. Ben Zajac works on his election campaign schedule with his staff. Patty mentions Kitty O'Neill's hiring by his opponent Senator Catherine Walsh. Zajac is perturbed by the betrayal. Patty offers to accompany him on the road, angling to progress their sexual relationship. He angrily rejects the idea. He heads to his car and tells a senior staffer to either reassign Patty or force her to quit. He vents his frustration by punching the headrest in the car. Walsh introduces Kitty to one of her supporters, Elwood, over lunch. He is dubious of Kitty's loyalty given her switch in sides. Walsh assures him that Kitty is an important addition to her campaign. Tom arrives at the restaurant and Kitty excuses herself, heading to the bathroom to avoid him. He follows her into the ladies room and asks her not to disclose information from her time working for him. He brazenly leaks Langley's name to her by asking if she came across him when she was on staff. Kitty arranges to surreptitiously meet Sam. She offers to give him the name of the shooter in exchange for positive coverage of Walsh. Sam questions her source and is amazed when he discerns that it was the Mayor himself. He accepts the offer, somewhat reluctant about the quid pro quo. He surprises Kitty with a kiss and asks to see her again. Joe Young of Y&M Construction unveils a model of his proposed redevelopment of Lennox Gardens in the conference room of the Mayor's offices. Kane is thrilled but the sub-contractors present are angry that the Mayor is cutting their profits by removing the usual graft from the equation. Merc offers sympathy for the loss of Stone and pointedly tells Mona Fredericks that they all enjoyed working with Stone. Mona remains implacably polite as the meeting ends. Merc heads straight to meet Gerald "Babe" McGantry and reports on Young's proposal. Babe asserts that no one-man is larger than the machine. He meets with Merc again later and worries that Kane will lower property values. Merc says that the project is a threat to their way of doing business. Babe gives him authorisation to take care of the problem. Kane watches Mona in bed with her husband Sean via the hidden cameras he had installed in her home. Mona tells Sean that she is unsure of Kane's motivation and mistrustful of him. Sean reassures her and kisses her passionately. Kane's voyeurism continues as the couple have sex. The next day Kane calls Mona into his office and sets her the task of changing resident's opinions about relocating out of Lennox Gardens to allow the redevelopment. She is dubious about her effectiveness, suggesting a volunteer campaign would be more effective. He insists that the resident's will respond to her because she grew up there and asks her to target community figures and tenant leaders. Doyle attends a morning mass and is furious when Detective Galvez interrupts him. Galvez shows him the Sentinel, which has Langley's name. Doyle rants about the Mayor being behind the leak. Mona reaches the gardens and is met with suspicious looks. She approaches a tenant leader who knew her mother but the woman is already firmly against relocation. She moves on and is shocked to find ward boss Kenya Taylor assaulting a resident's son and pressuring her to sign up to a class action suit against relocation. Mona assertively warns Kenya off but still fails to get the resident's support; the woman asks to be left alone. Mona returns to city hall and confronts Ross about Kenya's tactics. He feigns ignorance over Kenya's actions but says that he supports his position. He introduces Mona to Trey, saying that he is a new aide. Kane calls Ian into his office at city hall. He hallucinates the presence of Stone during their meeting. Stone prompts him to ruminate on his past at Lennox Gardens. Ian is surprised by the Mayor's sentimentality. Kane tasks Ian with delivering an envelope full of cash to Kavanaugh. Ian makes the delivery and talks to Kavanaugh about his history with the mayor. Ian suppresses an emotional response to seeing a photo of Kane and Kavanaugh with two women pinned behind the bar; he has the same picture at home. Kitty meets with Maggie at Zajac campaign headquarters to negotiate debate terms. Kitty asks for a town hall format and offers to allow Maggie to choose the venue in exchange. Maggie insists on holding the debate in Cook County, rationalizing that the campaign will be won there. Kitty undermines her reasoning, suggesting that Ben would prefer to garner support outside the city. Maggie responds by revealing that she knows that Kitty had an affair with Ben, and tells her that she was just one of many. Mona reports back to Kane and questions the wisdom of continuing the Lennox Gardens redevelopment given the lack of support from the residents, Ross cadre, and the construction industry. Kane hallucinates Stone telling him that he needs to redeem himself for his failure to help the people there in the past. Kane insists that he means to see the redevelopment through. He returns home for his planned family dinner. Emma tries to leave and tells Kane that he cannot repair the damage he has done to their bond. Meredith tells him that she fears that his disease is responsible for his increased sentimentality and suggests that he seek experimental treatment in Canada. The dinner over, Kane is unable to sleep and spends the night pacing his bedroom. Mona returns to the Gardens to try canvassing for support. She is coolly received but the residents take notice when Kane himself arrives. He tells them that he is committed to improving the area for them and apologizes for the failings of his past. He promises that they will all return to better homes after the redevelopment. Kenya loudly objects, calling Kane a liar, and Kane has him arrested for harassing the residents. Kane says that if he was there to lie to them he would have brought cameras with him. Kane tells his audience that Mona is their advocate in the project and shares his belief in it. The speech gets a mixed reception. Darius watches Kane from the window of his apartment. Roxie, one of his employees, comes on to him. She offers to exchange sex for drugs but he rejects her, saying that he has a girlfriend. Kitty sees a report about Kane's speech on television. She wonders why he is using the political capital from the shooting attempt on the Lennox Gardens project. Ben discusses the debate negotiations with Maggie. He is dubious about the setting and wonders why Kitty gave in to their demands. Maggie is offended that Ben does not believe she could have outsmarted Kitty. Doyle visits Kane's office to chastise him for the leak. Kane pointedly ignores him. Doyle asserts that Kane's agenda will make his job more difficult. Doyle gives up on the discussion and leaves. Meredith reads quietly at the Kane house, having locked the draw containing her medications. Emma sneaks upstairs to steal another hit and is thwarted. Kane meets with Mona in the city hall roof garden. She tells him that lawsuit sign-ups have slowed down and that his speech has turned public opinion. She worries how they will pay for the project and Kane insists that he will find a way. She worries about other obstructions and he vows that he will remove corruption according to his will. He hallucinates that she is telling him that she loves him, and leans in for a kiss. She shatters the illusion by telling him that she is leaving. He hallucinates that Ezra asking him "what have you done?" Appearances :Main:Redemption/Appearances First appearances The following named, recurring characters are introduced in this episode: #Chad Langley - suspect in Meredith's shooting. #Joe Young - Co-owner of Young and Mortensen construction, the firm handling the Lennox Gardens Housing Project redevelopment. #Roxie - an employee of Trey Rogers in his drug preparation operation. #Detective DiNovo - lead detective in the Ezra Stone homicide. Credits Cast Starring #Kelsey Grammer as Mayor Tom Kane #Connie Nielsen as Meredith Kane #Hannah Ware as Emma Kane #Jeff Hephner as Ben Zajac #Kathleen Robertson as Kitty O'Neill #Troy Garity as Sam Miller #Rotimi as Darius Robinson #Jonathan Groff as Ian Todd #Sanaa Lathan as Mona Fredericks Special guest starring *Tip Harris as Trey Rogers Guest starring #Daniel J. Travanti as Gerald "Babe" McGantry #Amy Morton as Senator Catherine Walsh #John Hoogenakker as District Attorney Doyle #James Vincent Meredith as Alderman Ross #Danny Goldring as Ryan Kavanaugh #Nicole Forester as Maggie Zajac #and Martin Donovan as Ezra Stone Co-starring 1. Derin Adesida as Roxie 2. James T. Alfred as Kenya Taylor 3. Usman Ally as Joe Young 4. Chris Boykin as Sean 5. Diann Burns as a TV Anchor / Reporter 6. Michelle Davidson as a Lifestyle Reporter 7. Jeremy Earl as a Police Officer 8. Jose Antonio Garcia as Galvez 9. Dereck Garner as a Male Staffer 10. Mary Hollis Inboden as Jackie Shope 11. Guy Massey as a Priest Co-starring continued 12. Kallie Miller as Patty 13. Steve Lenz as Phone Monkey / Kane's Aide 14. Audrey Morgan as Mrs. Lewis 15. Steve Pickering as Merc 16. Nick Polus as Elwood 17. Tyler Ross as Cub Reporter (Miller's Asst) 18. Guy Van Swearingen as Dinovo 19. Jason Wells as Jimmy 20. Celeste Williams as Karen 21. Larry Yando as Langley Crew Opening credits #Peter Giuliano - Episodic Producer #Julie Hebert - Co-Executive Producer #Bradford Winters - Co-Executive Producer #Stella Bulochnikov - Executive Producer #Brian Sher - Executive Producer #Gus Van Sant - Executive Producer #Dee Johnson - Executive Producer #Farhad Safinia - Executive Producer #Kelsey Grammer - Executive Producer #Farhad Safinia - Creator #Julie Hebert - Writer #Phil Abraham - Director Closing credits #Randy S. Nelson - Associate Producer #Angelina Burnett - Executive Story Editor #Kevin J. Hynes - Story Editor #Richard Rutkowski - Director of Photography #Christopher Brown - Production Designer #Elba Sanchez-Short - Editor #Joshua Throne - Unit Production Manager #Luis Nieves - First Assistant Director #Stefan Rand - Second Assistant Director #Brian Reitzell - Composer and Music Supervisor #Daniel Lopatin - Guest Musician #Kim Wilcox - Costume Design #Claire Simon, C.S.A. - Chicago Casting #Lauren Grey, C.S.A. - Casting References External links *Boss Season 2 episodes at Wikipedia Category:Season 2 episodes